backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pablo Sanchez
Pablo Ramon Sanchez is a recurring playable character in the Backyard Sports series. He is often considered to be the best all-around athlete and teammate. He is known for his good sportsmanship and his natural ability to lead. Appearance 1997-2001 Pablo has a white shirt with a usually backwards snap-back cap. In it's first iteration, it is yellow with a blue brim. 2002-2009 Pablo's hat has been changed to purple. 2010 Pablo's appearance changed drastically in the recent game Backyard Sports: Sandlot Sluggers. He wears a cubs hat and grew some hair on his head. Pablo looks more like a Hispanic kid in the new game. Present Pablo's hat is now red, and he has gotten a brown tan. He is featured on the new Backyard Sports website saying, "Cuz we're back!" Personality Pablo speaks Spanish and is one of the best players in the league. He can reveal he speaks English, and learnt Spanish in school. He spoke less Spanish in the '07-'12 games, until the reboot starting with Backyard Sports Baseball 2015. He lives with his grandmother, who owns a parakeet and a bulldog, among other pets. Pablo is very loyal and hardworking when it comes to sports. He cares about his friends and teammates while he has fun playing sports. In Hand-Off, Pablo is also afraid of letting his teammates down if he didn't perform well enough for his teammates. He is also very good team player since he supports his friends/team players and is willing to play any position when he is needed (for example, standing in for Joey as quarterback). Pablo has leadership qualities much like Joey's but his leadership style is more relaxed rather than "bossy". In the Sandlot Sluggers and Rookie Rush games, he is the captain of the team called the Big City Bears and plays his home games at the "Sandlot" field. Skills Pablo has really good all-around stats and because of this he is a fan favorite. He has all the power needed to hit home runs at almost every at bat and has a good arm in football, and has one of the hardest shots in Backyard Hockey. He's also a speedy character making him a pro in more ways than one. Player Cards Baseball= Pablo does not speak any English, it seems. But he knows the language of baseball and knows it well. Simply put, this kid is good. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01, '03 & '05= Quien es mas macho? The secret's out on this superstar! Pablo Sanchez is living proof that size doesn't matter. This pint-sized player can steal bases like Lou Brock, catch balls in his mouth like Willie Mays, and hit homers like Reggie Jackson. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer= You won't hear Pablo speak much English, but you may see him score a goal or two. He's a good setup man for his teammates, too. Skill Ratings |-|Hockey= Once again, Pablo's unbeatable combination of speed, combination of speed, coordination and smarts put him at the top of any coach's wish list. Pablo is quite possibly the greatest Backyard athlete of all time. Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Rookie Rush= Skill Ratings |-|Backyard Sports Baseball 2015= Trivia * In Backyard Skateboarding, Pablo mentions in Spanish he doesn't know why his nickname is "Secret Weapon". * During the 2007-2010 era, Pablo doesn't speak Spanish like he does in the classic era. He currently speaks Spanish again in the new games, starting with Backyard Sports Baseball 2015. References *Pablo Sanchez on the "Humongous Entertainment Wiki" Category:Backyard Kids Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010)